A Wild Flame
by amberleaf4100
Summary: : Sakura was a wild flame; she separated herself from everyone except her close friends. That was, until she met Syaraon Li, the cold-hearted player, the bastard, the… But Sakura was sure she's met him somewhere. Can Syaraon tame Sakura's flame? Or will he just burn himself when he's trying? And while he's at it, can he tame his… Love?
1. A Meeting

**A Wild Flame**

_By Amberleaf4100_

**Disclaimer****:** I do not own Card Captor Sakura. So don't even think about annoying me about that.

**Summary: **Sakura was a wild flame; she separated herself from everyone except her close friends. That was, until she met Syaraon Li, the cold-hearted player, the bastard, the… But Sakura was sure she's met him somewhere. Can Syaraon tame Sakura's flame? Or will he just burn himself when he's trying? And while he's at it, can he tame his… Love?

**Chapter 1; A Meeting **

**§ Sakura's POV §**

"!" I immediately shot up. "Fudge you alarm clock!" I got out of bed, took a shower, got dressed, and combed my messy hair. I took a quick glance at my clock. Mental Note: Get a new one after school. 7:38. "HOE! I'M GONNA BE LATE!" **(A/N Her school starts at 7:45 (-_-;) Poor Sakura) **I rushed down stairs and gulped down some milk. I grabbed a pancake and stuffed it in my mouth. But not before hearing a, "Ohayo Kaiju." I stepped on Touya's foot. "Sakura not Kaiju!" I shouted as I grabbed my roller skates and slipped them on, but I heard something from the kitchen, "Geez does she have PMS?" I grabbed the nearest thing I could find, which happens to be a high heeled shoe and chucked it into the kitchen. "KAIJU ARE YOU TRYING TO KILL ME?" "I heard that!" I shouted back as I picked up another high heeled shoe. "Oh and Touya," I said sweetly, "What?" I heard him grumble. "Sakura not Kaiju!" I shouted as I chucked the other shoe. I heard a satisfying thunk and ran out the door. Let's just hope I won't miss school.

I ran on the sidewalk, ignoring the looks some people give me, then ran into school and frantically searched for room 211. Next thing I know, I was on the floor. I looked up and glared at the person that had crashed into me and also had fallen on the floor. He had chocolate brown hair and amber eyes. He looked kinda…lost. Probably a transfer student. Then, he stood up and offered me a hand. I just glared at the hand and stood up myself. Brushed off my uniform and addressed him. "Show me your class schedule." I said in a cold and unfeeling voice. The person blinked, then handed me his schedule. I groaned. He had the exact same classes as me. "Follow me." I grumbled, as I shot down the hallway to 211. I barged into the room and sat on my seat. I glanced at the clock. 7:43. Wow, that's a new record. Add a Mental Note. "Ohayo Sakura-chan!" 2 bright voices said behind me. I turned around and smiled. "Ohayo Tomoyo-chan! Ohayo Meiling-chan!" Tomoyo smiled and said, "Did you hear about the new transfer student?" My face fell. "By chance," I asked, "Does he have brown hair and Amber eyes?" Meiling's eyes sparkled. "Yup! He's my cousin!" I groaned and sunk into my chair. Tomoyo had a mischievous glint in her eye. "Oh… Saku's already meet the transfer student! By chance Sakura, is he hot?" I just rolled my eyes. "Oh puh-lease Tomoyo-chan, stop pretending. Everyone knows you have the hots for Eriol except for Eriol himself!" I watched Tomoyo's face turn into 10 different shades of red. It was so fun teasing her. Meiling snickered. "That is true Tomoyo-chan." Then burst out into laughter. Tomoyo pouted. "You guys are so mean!" Me and Meiling continued laughing. "Sorry T-Tomo-yo- it's just…" "It's just what Sakura?" Then the door slid open, and Tereda-sensei walked in. We stopped laughing and sat down in our chairs. "Today class, we have a new student. Come in please." I watched as the boy that I bumped into earlier walked into the room. "My name is Li Syaraon. But you can call me Syaraon." He said, winking at the girls. They just sighed and melted to the floor. I rolled my eyes. Great. Now I get a player in every one of my classes. Just my luck. AND he has to sit behind me. But… The name Li Syaraon sounded so… familiar…

**Bwahahahaha! You better review cause I stopped reading 'how to kill a mockingbird' cause this idea came into mind. If you don't… YOU SHALL SUFFER DE WRATH OF KERO-CHAN AND HIS PUDDING! Lol. I have no idea how that came into mind. BUT YOU BETTER REVIEW OR YOU SHALLZ DIE!**

**Ja Ne!**

**-Amberleaf4100 **


	2. CONTEST

**A/N** Hey ya'll. I seriously have no ideas for Forbidden or A Wild Flame, so I'm having a contest. Either PM me or write in the reviews what you want to happen in the story. I might not be able to fit EVERY one of your ideas into the story, but I'll try :). Thank you all for wasting your time on this, Ja!

**Kero: PLEASE REVIEW OR SHE'LL EAT ALL THE FOOD! I NEED PUDDING!**

**Spinel: Pudding? Who said Pudding?**


End file.
